


Our song

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: #shirbertsongproject2020, F/M, Shirbert Song Project 2020, ShirbertSongProject2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Just long and simple shot for Anne and Gilbert based on Taylor Swift song Our song.This fanfic was especially made for #shirbertsongproject2020
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shirbert Song Project 2020





	Our song

Our song

The sun rose over Saturday over the University of Toronto. The mailman was whistling down the room halls when he reached Gilbert Blythe's room number. The mailman slips the mail-in Gilbert mail slip of his door. Gilbert, in bed, was studying. When he saw the mail, he stopped everything to rushing to the courier. All that matter to him, what was waiting for him, was a letter from his dear Anne. The message from Anne sent to him was on the top of the pile. He wasted no time opening and read her words, closing his eyes, picturing her voice reading to him. 

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother, and she had red like me, she was a teacher like me. I was shown a part of myself; I have never known had, not just from what I learn about my mother. But what I have learned from you, being your friend and now being your Anne, your heart's longing. Some part of me can't believe we kissed, our lips have touched not once but twice. As I was writing this, I am brushing my lips, reminding me of what we shared. 

I miss you, Gilbert. And also, thank you, Gilbert, for opening my heart to what I was missing and wanting in this world. To be loved, to care for. You are my prince charming in my fairytale. I love you, Gilbert Blythe. You are one of the best parts of my life. If you were now, I would rush into your arms with no hesitation, no fear. But I know you that are not here with me physically, as your achieving your dreams in being a doctor. I am not going to separate you from that. But you are here with me in my heart with my words as I write this letter. 

I hope my words bring you comfort, warmth, and, most importantly, love with my heart to yours. You have made so happy even I am parted from you. I am just excited about knowing I will be waiting for you. I hope this letter finds you well as it has done well for me. 

All my love, your Anne

After reading the letter, it didn't take long for Gilbert to realize this is where he should not be. Gilbert wasting no time, he called Diane's father, asking for a favor. Gilbert decided while talking about his Diane's. Father was that the only dreams he wanted to come to were to be Anne and nowhere else even if it was just for a day. 

The Saturday passed into the night as the moon rose over the land of green gables. Gilbert was lucky enough to borrow Diane's father's car to drive and surprise Anne with a nightly visit. As he was driving, he said our loud to himself,

"I am coming for my dear, Anne."

Anne was tapping her pen, wondering what to write to Gilbert. It has been almost a mo since they saw each other since. Anne took a pause. Anne begins to have the blush's and giggles feeling the immense joy relieving the kiss from the first kiss to the second one. She was touching her lips as she dropped her pen, dancing around her room, light on her feet. Anne never thought she feels this way, especially towards Gilbert. 

Gilbert made it to green gables. He shut off the car. His heart was racing, seeing that Anne's room was still on. So like Prince Charming, Gilbert climbed up to her window. I hope just to get a glimpse of his Anne. She was floating like a cloud in the sky, humming, enjoying the pure joy and remembrance of being in love with Gilbert. Anne's eyes closed as she was swimming and dancing to the beat of her heart, humming to the sound that she didn't notice, a special someone was watching her. It was Gilbert by her window watching her dance on her own. Gilbert didn't want to dance alone any longer, so he opened her window, slipped silently, though. Gilbert sneaking from behind, put his hand on Anne's shoulder. Gilbert spins her around. The rush of spin opens Anne's eyes full joy and surprise as turns into Gilbert's embrace asking her,

"Do you mind if I cut in, my dearest Anne with an E."

"I don't mind at all unless this is all a dream. Oh, Gilbert pinch me, Gilbert, please. Is it you? Are you here with me now? Oh, I pray this is not..."

Gilbert stops Anne's worries and doubts by pressing his lips on hers. Anne realized this wasn't a dream, and he was here kissing her dancing with her. The kiss feeling and lasting impression on their heart from they kissed. As they parted lips, Anne asked,

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?"

"I got your letter, " Gilbert showing her letter, and he proceeds to her." Instead, write my response I thought why not tell you my dear Anne face to face that I miss you and I love you too, and I am here." 

Gilbert was taking her hands into his kissing them. Gilbert pulled Anne into his arms, and they started to dance quietly in her room in the candlelight. Anne and Gilbert, both of them, were floating on air. Anne was trying her best not to try over the fact of how much she has missed Gilbert. But she was able to tell him,

"I have missed you with all my heart and the depths of my soul."

"Oh, Anne, how I missed the way you speak from the Heart." 

Gilbert stroking Anne's hair from her face wanted to see her glimmer in the candlelight; she was smiling; he was smiling both them in pure bliss.

"Gilbert, you are in my heart. But how did you get here?"

Gilbert said, "Follow me, and I will show you."

Anne, still holding onto Gilbert's hand, follows him out of her bedroom. They were sneaking out down the stairs quiet as can be. Anne and Gilbert made out the front door, and Anne says,

"What is it?" 

Gilbert trying not to laugh says 

"It is an Automobile, Diane's father let me borrow it, just to see you. Do wanna take a ride with me?"

"A ride, yeah, of course, I would ride anywhere with you." 

Gilbert helps Anne into the automobile as all gentlemen do. Before Gilbert got the chance to close the door for Anne, she pulls on Gilbert's shirt and pulls him into another kiss. Then she pulled away smiling telling Gilbert, 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now brace yourself; this might be a bumpy ride."

Anne was riding shotgun. Her hair is undone, blowing, and flowing with the wind. Anne was in the front seat of his car. Gilbert got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel. The other on Anne's heart. Anne, she looks around Green Gables and then looking at the moon. Then something occurred to Anne while driving, thinking of dance they share in her room. Anne turns to look at Gilbert as if something was missing from the courting.  
Gilbert notices Anne deep in thought and asks her, 

"Anne, is something wrong?"

Anne says, "Nothin', I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song."

Gilbert chuckles, "Do we now, My dear Anne, let's think about it, what you think should be our song,"

The bumps from the ride were hindering her from thinking of any songs as she told Gilbert, 

"The bumps from the trip are leaving me incapable of thinking of anything."

"I am sorry, my dear Anne anyway; besides, we're almost at our destination. Then maybe together, we both find our perfect song." 

Gilbert using one hand to the steering. So he was able to free his other hand to hold Anne's hand. About 10 minutes later, Gilbert parked in front of the lake. The moon was mirroring over the lake under them, both them starring at the moon. Gilbert taking her hand to kiss it and asked,

"Would you dance with once more under the moon, my dear Anne.?"

"Why, of course, my wonderful Gilbert." 

They danced under the moonlight Anne he taking leaning over Gilbert's chest feeling her heartbeat. After they dance, Gilbert grabs a blanket in the back of the automobile. She got out of the car and rush to her side to open her car door for her. He helped her out the car. Gilbert was laying the blanket on the ground. Gilbert leads her down by his side as the cuddle into each other arms. That is when Gilbert got it, their song, made only for the

Gilbert leans close to Anne's ear and whispers to her,

"I found our song,"

"You have, tell me, Gilbert, what is it?"

"Our song is the slamming screen door."

Anne giggled, "What I have never heard of such a song before. Gilbert is it new."

Gilbert trying not laughed at Anne's response to his song suggestion perhaps he needs to be a tad bit more clear to Anne as he pleaded with her, 

"Anne, my dear Anne, please just listen to it."

Anne stayed quiet and listened as Gilbert requested, Gilbert then proceeds on with their song,

"Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late and tapping on your window when it is late—hoping to see your face and your blazing red hair. Our song is the way you laugh, talk, and write that spears through my heart. And just being here with you. And thinking about the warmth of your touch And asking God if he could play it again."

Anne's heart was racing realizing what Gilbert was just done for her, so she asked him,

"Oh Gilbert, did you just make up our song....." 

Anne was about to say something more but Gilbert already deciding to finished her own words before she uttered them,

" Just for us, this is our song from my heart to yours."

Gilbert and Anne lay on the blanket nuzzle in each other's arms. They were under the stars. Anne was on the brink of sleeping in Gilbert's arms when Gilbert saw a shooting star he closed his eyes lean toward Anne to kiss her head whispering,

" I wish I could staying here with you at this moment forever."

Gilbert kissed her soft and sweet, knowing this time was short for them. Because he had to go to university, but he hated to tell that to his Anne at this moment. But that didn't matter for Anne knew that is she was crying. She knew their time together was precious and short. She hated to asked but had to ask Gilbert, 

"When are you leaving to go back to college."

Gilbert had to tell her now. He hated to hurt his Anne in telling her he had to go back to university sooner than he thought, but he answers Anne, 

"Tomorrow morning, I am sorry, my dear Anne, I have to take the automobile back soon. I promised Diana and her father."

Gilbert held her tight, not want to let go ever. As Anne told him trying to be understanding the best way she could,

"I understand, Gilbert, I am going to miss you."

"I am going to I miss you even more. But sadly, it is getting late better get you home."

Anne and Gilbert rose together, fold the blanket meeting to kiss each other, linking their hands. Even though this night was for them, they knew this was just the beginning for both of them to be patient that they would be together again soon and forever. During the driving back to green gables, Anne heard Gilbert was humming the tune, she giggles and asks,

" What are you humming to?"

Gilbert told her, "Our song, my dear Anne. But it seems unfinished needs more. It needs a bit of you in it."

Anne thought and wondered and came up with it as she sang out Loud, 

Our song is the slamming screen door.  
Sneaking out late and tapping on your window when it is late.  
You are hoping to see your face and your blazing red hair.  
Our song is the way, and you laugh, talk,  
and write that spears through my heart.  
And I was just here with you.  
And thinking about the warmth of your touch  
asking God if he could play it again.

We were walking up the front porch steps  
After a very long night ride  
It was time to say goodbye but  
Neither we wanted to say  
About share a kiss goodbye  
But Gilbert stops and says  
oh my dear Anne, please  
Don't forget 

Our song is the slamming screen door.  
Sneaking out late and tapping on your window when it is late.  
You are hoping to see your face and your blazing red hair.  
Our song is the way, and you laugh, talk,  
and write that spears through my heart.  
And I was just here with you.  
And thinking about the warmth of your touch  
asking God if he could play it again.

Kissing him goodbye was the hardest thing I have done  
Praying for something to mend my soul  
But only one thing came 

Our song

Gilbert pulled over, leaned in to kiss his Anne again with more love in his heart. And they parted lips, and he told her, 

"It is perfect for my dearest Anne, make sure you write it down, never forget it. And send it to me, the promise that would Anne."

"I promise Gilbert with all my heart."

Gilbert smiled as he drove on, heading back to Green Gables. Anne and Gilbert both humming the tune of their song. Neither of them wanted to forget their song their time together. That is all they cherish was each other. Anne and Gilbert were walking up the front porch steps. After a very long night ride. It was time to say goodbye, but Neither them wanted to say. Anne and Gilbert about to share a kiss goodbye. But Gilbert stops and says 

"Oh my dear Anne, please, Don't forget our song."

Kissing him one last time then holding him so tight Gilbert had to pull Anne off  
Anne tells him  
" I will never forget. I will remember and cherish our song for both of us. I love you, Gilbert."

" I love you too, Anne, this not goodbye. This our beginning. Hold on to that. I will come to you for both of us."

She hated that Gilbert had to leave go back to college and finished being a doctor. So she kisses him goodbye. When she goes back to her bedroom, crying on her pillow. Anne realizing that kissing him goodbye was the hardest thing she has done. Anne was praying for something to mend my soul, But only one thing came to mind.   
Anne tried to sleep but couldn't. She needed to write. She could forget their song. Anne promises Gilbert as she grabbed a pen and paper. And she wrote down our song for her and Gilbert to never forget. 

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car.  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart.  
I looked around through the gables fields 

And He says, " Anne, is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothin', I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song."  
And he said

Our song is the slamming screen door.  
Sneaking out late and tapping on your window when it is late.  
You are hoping to see your face and your blazing red hair.  
Our song is the way, and you laugh, talk,  
and write that spears through my heart.  
And I was just here with you.  
And thinking about the warmth of your touch  
asking God if he could play it again.

We were walking up the front porch steps  
After a very long night ride  
It was time to say goodbye but  
Neither we wanted to say  
About share a kiss goodbye  
But Gilbert stops and says  
oh my dear Anne, please  
Don't forget 

Our song is the slamming screen door.  
Sneaking out late and tapping on your window when it is late.  
You are hoping to see your face and your blazing red hair.  
Our song is the way, and you laugh, talk,  
and write that spears through my heart.  
And I was just here with you.  
And thinking about the warmth of your touch  
asking God if he could play it again.

Kissing him goodbye was the hardest thing I have done  
Praying for something to mend my soul  
But only one thing came 

Our song is the slamming screen door.  
He was Sneaking out late, and Gilbert was tapping on the window when it is late.  
I am hoping to see my face and my blazing red hair.  
Our song is the way, and I laugh, talk,  
and write that spears through his heart.  
And I was just here with him.  
And thinking about the warmth of his touch  
asking God if he could play it again.

Before Anne went off to bed that night  
she grabbed a pen and paper  
Wrote down our song.

Anne wrote down their song, kissed the paper up against her lips, telling her heart and Gilbert as silent prayer, 

" This is for us."

Feeling the love from their song, she felt at peace knowing the future that holds for her and Gilbert, so why not sleep and have Anne go on and dream about her promising future with her beautiful Gilbert. As Gilbert went back to the university, all he could do was a hum and thought about their song. Their song was the link that will bond them forever and always. He felt as peace knowing that their song will always keep them connected. Anne was future; he was sure of that. He was happy whistling as also he prayed and hoped that what laid waiting for him back at the University that there was another letter from his dearest Anne with the words of their song.

The end


End file.
